


Meet the Callaghans

by insomniabug



Category: Flashpoint, Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, crossover crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2014-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2889128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insomniabug/pseuds/insomniabug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke navigates the tricky balance between being a great detective, a good boyfriend and a decent older brother...as well as trying not to kill his sister's new husband.  [inspired by tumblr user sambraddock's amazing crossover gifs.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Braddock-in-law

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by tumblr user sambraddock's amazing crossover gif sets (i love you!)
> 
> [words in italics are taken from the gif sets and everything else is what I added]

inspired by [x](http://sambraddock.tumblr.com/post/59303291183/au-flashpoint-rookie-blue)

* * *

_"Figured out our guy's got prior convictions for domestic violence. Still married, no kids in sight. The unis are escorting the wife here as we speak."_

_"Are we really going to stand here and ignore the fact that you proposed to my sister, Braddock-in-law?"_

_"Come on, Luke, not now."_

* * *

 

"If not now, when?" Luke crosses his arms over his chest and gives her his best detective stare.

"When we’re not standing in the middle of a crime scene." Jules immediately fires back, and he remembers how it’s near impossible to intimidate her.

"Okay, I’m just gonna give you two a minute." Sam tries to slip away but one look from Jules and he freezes. The intense discomfort on his face almost makes Luke feel sorry for the guy. Almost being the key word here. As for him, Jules now looks like she’s one second away from hitting him in the face with the butt of her gun.

(He’s seventy five percent sure she won’t actually do it.)

"Well I think now is perfect considering it’s the first time I’ve been able to reach you since I got the news. Did you really think you could tell me you were getting married, over voicemail I might add, and not expect me to be curious?"

"Curious? Yes. Interrogate Sam? No."

"All I asked about was the proposal."

(Okay, now he’s maybe sixty percent sure.)

"I know you Luke. Last time you met one of my boyfriends, you made him so paranoid about his juvenile record, he dumped me and then left town."

A small snicker comes out of Sam then, which is immediately silenced when both Callaghans glare at him.

“Braddock.” Suddenly the comm links they are all wearing flare to life. It’s Ed. “I need you on the north side of the building asap. You too Jules.”

"Oh thank god." Sam exhales before rushing off without a look back.

Luke stops Jules from leaving with a firm hand on her shoulder. “This conversation isn’t over, little sister.”

"Well right now it is, big brother.” She shrugs off his hand and follows after Sam.


	2. Brotherly Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Luke / Gail / Nick triangle, with some sisterly advice from Jules (and Sam)
> 
> [words in italics are lifted directly from the gif set]

inspired by [x](http://sambraddock.tumblr.com/post/74399209655/au-flashpoint-rookie-blue-crossover-for-gina)

* * *

 

_Jules to Luke: "About this Collins guy...did she actually tell you or you're just making a blind assumption?"_

_Luke to Sam: "I don't know what Jules told you, but I don't need to talk and she needs to mind her own business."_

* * *

 

The way Sam snorts in disbelief makes Luke want to throw his water bottle at the back of Sam’s head. Having a brother-in-law with the same name as the man he had to compete with for Andy’s affections made it that much harder to like him. But Jules is his baby sister and Luke adores her, so he makes an effort to at least not deck the kid in the stomach every time he sees him.

(It’s an uphill battle.)

"You got something to say, Braddock?" He asks, wiping his sweaty face with a towel. Not for the first time does he wish he had never given Jules a key to his apartment. It just made it that much easier for the Braddocks to pop in unannounced.

"Just that Jules said you’d be this way." Sam continues reading his magazine, turning the page without looking at Luke.

"What way?" Luke bristles, not at all liking that his sister has been talking to Sam about his personal life.

"All avoidance tactics and broodiness. You Callaghans are all the same."

"I am not avoiding and I’m not broody…and I’m sure my sister would love to know what you just said about her.”

"Oh, she knows what I think." Sam laughs, clearly not at all worried. "You just gotta be honest. Tell this Gail how you feel about her."

"I already have." Luke grudgingly grits out. "But this Collins guy is from her past. They have a history."

"So tell her again. Patience and perseverance bro. Don’t just give up without a fight.” The insinuation of weakness stokes Luke’s anger.

"Why should I take relationship advice from you anyway? Jules dumped you, multiple times if I remember." Luke increases the speed on the treadmill, desperately wanting to run away from this conversation.

Sam swivels the chair around to face him, and has this smug grin on his face that Luke just wants to smack off. "And yet I’m married to the love of my life and have a beautiful daughter, while you’re literally running away from your problems, letting some other guy get in between you and what you want.”


	3. The Almost Wedding Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gail’s making it her mission to pester Luke about missing Sam and Jules’ wedding.
> 
> [words in italics are lifted directly from the gif set]

inspired by [x](http://sambraddock.tumblr.com/post/79272194062/au-flashpoint-rookie-blue-crossover-gails)

* * *

 

_Jules: "Luke said he had a to work a case that day, but you're coming right?"_   
_Gail: "Julianna, if the day comes that your brother influences my decision making, please remind me to shoot myself."_

* * *

 

_Gail: "So I heard you're not gonna come to the wedding."_   
_Luke: "Yeah. Did Jules says something to you?"_   
_Gail: "You mean other than she's getting ditched by her own brother?"_   
_Luke: "It's not even a conventional wedding. Eight am. Something about Sam's dad's schedule."_   
_Gail: "It's your sister's wedding!"_   
_Luke: "I swear Jules doesn't even give me half as much grief as you do."_   
_Gail: "You just don't want to show up without a date."_   
_Luke: "Yeah, well, you have shift on Tuesday anyway."_

* * *

 

"Wait." Gail stops mid-slurp, not even noticing the sauce from her noodles dripping down her chin. Luke doesn’t know what kind of magic she’s working, but he still finds her super attractive, noodle juice and all.

"Were you…gonna ask me to be your date?” Her voice is serious, and there’s this cautious look on her face like she’s waiting to hear his answer before she decides to react. Ever since their almost kiss in the parking lot behind the Penny two weeks earlier, they’ve been in this weird circling pattern. Tip toeing around each other; living in the tricky in-between of being friends and wanting to fuck each other’s brains out…and it’s exhausting.

"No. Yes. I don’t know." He sighs heavily, rubbing his eyes and wishing the floor would just open up and swallow him whole. "I mean, it would’ve made sense. We live close to each other, we both didn’t have dates and besides, we’re friends. Friends go together to weddings all the time."

Now she’s staring at him with those sharp eyes of hers, and even without saying a word, making him feel like he’s being interrogated.

"And you’d be able to keep me from killing Braddock." He jokes, trying to steer the conversation out of this awkward jam it’s in.

Luke’s dislike of his future brother in law, or braddock-in-law as Gail likes to call him, is well known. He’s disliked him because “he’s a hot-shot army brat” and “he’s annoying,” but Luke knows it all comes down to “he’s the guy about to marry my baby sister.” In Luke’s opinion, no guy is ever going to be good enough for Jules.

Gail finally wipes her chin of noodle sauce, and by the slight upturn of her lips, he can tell she’s got something up her sleeve. "Hmm. An open bar. Me in a killer dress. You…in a sexy black tux." Her eyes look him up and down with a flirtatious grin. Luke can feel all his blood begin to run south, his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Suddenly, Gail’s phone beeps, signifying the end of her break. She stands, packs up her empty lunch carton and drops it in the garbage beside his desk. "Too bad you’re not going though." She says, now coming real close to him. Close enough that he can see the individual lashes on her eyelids.

"I’m sure it would’ve blown your mind.” With a smirk, she exits his office.

Luke watches her leave with a dumbstruck look on his face, seriously reconsidering his choice of missing the wedding.


	4. Cellphone Reception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Luke missed his sister’s wedding, and some other news.
> 
> [words in italics are lifted directly from the gif set]

inspired by [x](http://sambraddock.tumblr.com/post/59595786366/au-flashpoint-rookie-blue)

* * *

 

_Jules: "We would have told you earlier, but we didn't want to jinx anything. We're three months along. We're having a baby."_   
_Luke: "Wait-what? Baby? Did she say 'baby'? What is she talking about?"_

* * *

 

"She’s having a baby. A b-a-b-y. A squishy, weird smelling baby that will probably be as grossly happy as your sister and new husband are. It’s what married couples do apparently. Now stop freaking out. Everyone can hear you and it’s ruining the moment."

Luke sighs, momentarily resting the phone against his forehead. If he was hearing her voice, it meant that she had snatched the phone from Dov’s hand, and if he knew Gail, which he did, he was about to get the tongue lashing of his life…and not the good kind. Thankfully, he’d managed to pull over to the highway shoulder before answering his phone and listen to his baby sister get married.

(He can practically hear his mother scolding him from beyond the grave.)

"Gail, get off the phone and put Jules on. I need to tell her having that idiot’s baby is a really stupid idea."

"Good one, but it’s not like she listened to you when you said the same thing about her getting married. So get over yourself. This whole over protective big brother deal is old and tired. And super unattractive. Just ask my super single, goofy looking brother.”

“Gail.” He tried speaking, but when she was on a roll, there was no stopping her.

"And maybe if you’d been here, you’d be able to talk to your own sister at her wedding without the aid of a cell phone. Now, it’s time for the reception and you know how much I love over-embellished cakes. Goodbye Homicide.”


	5. Gail and the Lumberjack Hipster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based off of a manip by tumblr user sambraddock

inspired by [x](http://sambraddock.tumblr.com/post/86753740893/me-and-the-hipster-lumberjack-for)

* * *

 

When Gail walks into the kitchen, there’s a package addressed to her on the counter.

”What’s this?”

Too busy cooking, Luke barely registers her entrance and absently answers. ”I don’t know. Came in the mail.”

Gail gets a bottle of beer from the fridge, opens it and takes a sip all before opening the small square package. When she does, she almost wishes she hadn’t…because inside is a framed polaroid of her and Luke looking like they belong in some super boring clothing catalogue.

"Oh my god. Luke, we look like hipsters. Dirty smelling, banjo playing, granola eating hipsters."

"What are you talking about?" Luke finally tears himself away from what Gail is sure to be a culinary masterpiece to look at her.

(Seriously, if she had known the man could cook the way he can, she would have hopped on that train long ago.)

Shoving the abomination in his face, she’s a bit underwhelmed when he just smiles in recognition. "Oh that. Jules mentioned she had some pictures of us from our last visit that she wanted to send.”

"Remind me to kill that bastard-in-law of yours for this. I can bet you it was his idea to take the most ridiculous picture of us and frame it. Look, the lumberjack is written next to you. Tell me that isn’t something Braddock would do.” Gail mutters against her beer bottle.  Luke silently laughs from his place before the stove, and it makes her even more annoyed.

From the moment they met, Luke and Sam could barely stand each other and yet here Luke was, laughing at something Sam Braddock might’ve done.

"Don’t let Jules hear you say that. She told me the picture she was sending was just the cutest thing.”

Gail scrunches her nose in disgust, leaping up to sit on the counter next to him. ”Please never let me hear you say the words just the cutest thing in this lifetime. Makes me never want to kiss that mouth of yours ever again.”

"I’ll be sure to remember that…along with the other million and one things I’m forbidden to do." He says, pulling the spoon from the pot of sauce and blowing on it to cool it down. Gail is about to say something in response when he slides the spoon into her open mouth. Her annoyance instantly vanishes when the flavors explode on her tongue.

"Callaghan, because you’ve got magic powers in the kitchen I’m gonna let that one slide." He kisses her and honestly, his lips against hers tastes even better.


	6. Merry Christmas Braddock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where Sam finally gets a new shirt

inspired by [x](http://sambraddock.tumblr.com/post/54340596780/all-he-wants-for-christmas-is-new-shirts)

* * *

 

Sam looks at the bright blue box in his hands like it’s about to explode. And considering his luck with explosive devices, and the couple before him, he isn’t so sure it won’t.

"What is it?”

Luke rolls his eyes as he settles next to Gail on the couch, throwing an arm around her shoulders with an ease Sam rarely sees in his brother-in-law.

“Braddock, will you just open it?”

"Yeah, what do you think it is? A bomb?" Gail interjects from her spot on the couch, her face already a little flushed from the wine.

Sam can hear Jules in the kitchen where she had gone to open a new bottle and wishes she’d return faster. He always hated being alone with his brother-in-law and Gail. With Sadie at his sister’s, it’s the first time in a long time he and Jules have had a night off and he was hoping for a little one on one time with his wife and love of his life…but to his intense dismay, at the first sign of freedom, Jules invited her brother and his equally snarky girlfriend over for dinner. It’s safe to say it hasn’t exactly been his ideal night off.

“From you two? I wouldn’t exactly cross that off.” Sam replies, shaking the box slightly and hearing only a nondescript rustle inside.

Getting off the couch in a huff, Gail snatches the box from his lap. “Oh my god, you are ridiculous.”

“Gail…” Luke shakes his head in exasperation, but the adoring look on his face neutralizes it.

“What? If he’s too chicken to open it, maybe he doesn’t deserve it.”

One of the things Sam hates the most about being alone with these two is that they always talk about him like he isn’t even in the room.

He snatches the box back from Gail. “Just give me the damn box.”

When Sam opens the gift, he looks down and sees…a grey henley. Much like the one he’s wearing right now. Looking back up, he sees two amused smiles staring back at him. “Is this a joke?”

Luke shrugs. “We figured you needed a replacement…”

“…since you seem to only have one shirt.” Gail then raises her wine glass.

“Merry Christmas Braddock.”


End file.
